pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xerxes Break/Relationships
Relationships Sharon Rainsworth Sharon looks up to Break like an older brother and always has since she and Reim found him wounded by the Rainsworth's Gate to the Abyss. Sharon used to refer to Break as 'Xerxes-Nii' but this mostly stopped when she reached her teens. Break acts as Sharon's personal servant and best friend, considering they are always together and he is never seen attending to any of the other members of the houshold. Break cares deeply for Sharon and would do almost anything for her, as is shown when he destroys Alice's memories of 100 years ago, which held the information that he has been searching for since coming out of the Abyss, in order to save Sharon's life when she was poisoned by Vincent Nightray. Sharon is one of the few people who understands Break's mind, although she admitted to Oz that she doesn't always know what goes through that brain of his. Break is shown to treat Sharon like a little girl, teasing her constantly and worrying about making her cry. Sharon however is already a grown woman and often gets irritated when he doesn't treat her as her proper age. It seems Break has finally accepted that she is no longer a little girl. After telling her about his sight and seeing her strong reaction at Oz's second coming of age ceremony, he stated that "You (Sharon) have grown into a fine woman". Shelly Rainsworth Shelly was the person who finally broke through Break's long depression after being released from the Abyss. When Reim and Sharon discovered Break by the Rainsworth gate to the Abyss, she made sure his wounds were tended to and had his eye socket wrapped thoroughly with bandages. Once he was healed, Break's duty was to look after and guard Sharon, as Shelly was not in the best condition to do so herself. Break has sworn total loyalty to Shelly and would never go against her will. Reim Lunettes Reim and Break have been good friends ever since Break had been spat out from the Abyss. Along with Sharon and Shelly, Reim helped Break overcome his depression and showed concern for him when he scratched at his wound. Break constantly teases and harasses Reim, saying that he is too uptight and works too much. Reim responds to this by telling Break that he should work harder and not goof off so much. Reim often tells Break that he should be more open with Sharon, as shown when he tells Break at the second coming of age ceremony that he should tell Sharon about his sight. When Lily "killed" Reim, Break was furious and fought Lily, almost killing her (until Fang took the blow from Break's sword). Gilbert Nightray There is some strain in their relationship as Break is constantly teasing Gilbert, but there seems to be some respect as well. After the first Coming of Age Ceremony Break was the one who approached Gilbert with an offer. Break said they could "use each other;" Gilbert would act as Break's left eye and spy on the Nightrays, and in return Break would help him find a way to bring his master, Oz, back from the Abyss. Later chapters show Gilbert considers Break a friend, such as in chapter 32, "Snow Dome," when Alice proclaims them all as such. This is solidified in chapter 55, "Back to Back," where Gilbert is shown worrying over Break's status in addition to remembering advice Break gave him during their first meeting. Lastly, this chapter also hints Gilbert may take the role of Break's left eye somewhat seriously. When the Baskervilles ask who he is, he says he is "his left eye." Oz Vessalius Break and Oz's relationship is not very clear. At some points it looks as though the two do not like each other, whereas other times it seems as if they get along moderately well. However, it is clear that Oz does not entirely trust Break and his motives and Break commonly calls Oz a brat. Vincent Nightray Break and Vincent do not like each other, which is clearly shown throughout both the manga and anime. It is hinted by Break that Vincent shot Grim on purpose to hide some of his traitorous schemes and used Oz as an excuse and Break says that he will hunt that person down to which Vincent replies "I (Vincent) look forward to it", letting Break know that he got the hint and he is just signalling the start of their battle. When Sharon is kidnapped, Break instantly knows that is Vincent and goes to rescue her. Throughout the anime and manga, Break often refers to Vincent as 'that Nightray sewer rat' and Vincent will never use Breaks name, he prefers to call him 'Hatter' in reference to his chain 'The Mad Hatter'. Alice Break is interested in Alice's past, due to the fact that she lived one hundred years ago, he often teases her (to Alice's annoyance). Alice herself frequently shows her dislike toward Break calling him a 'Clown' in the anime and a 'Clowny Bastard' in the manga. Break does defend her when Gilbert Nightray asks to kill her, saying "Not yet", there is a possibilty that he actually is starting to trust her and maybe actually considers her a friend. He protected her when they were in the chesire cat's layer. In a few clips of the anime, Alice is shown hissing at Break. Lottie Break and Lottie's relationship has not been properly explored yet, but they seem to have some sort of connection, which was proven when Break asked Lottie to be his 'friend' and offered her a sweet at Sablier. He told her he "regretted" having to fight her, and explained that they would be better off as friends, because they both wanted the same thing. At Oz's second coming of age ceremony, when Break and Lottie are pitted against each other, he refrains from attacking her, and they have a brief discussion about their supposed "friendship" before Lottie makes her escape with Doug. They share a look as she is leaving, the kind of look that tells us Break isn't done with her yet. Many fans are curious as to whether the author plans on having Lottie and Break in a romantic relationship, although for the time being this is all speculation. They have encountered each other once again in the latest chapters, although they haven't made any interactions as of yet. The Will Of The Abyss Break hated the Will of the Abyss because when she changed his past, she caused all of the family he was trying to save to be slaughtered anyway, only instead four years later and the one girl that had previously survived also died. Yet, he states that his anger was misplaced considering that he was the one to ask her to change the past. When he was trying to escape from the Abyss, Break called the Will of the Abyss by her real name 'Alice' and promised to do something for her, which is revealed to be helping to save Alice and saving her from being the Will. In one of the recent chapters of the manga, Break tells Sharon that he is going to complete the task that the Will asked of him, yet this job could destroy everything that Pandora had been trying to do. Category:Character Subpages